


Care

by geekyballerinakate



Category: L.A. By Night
Genre: Care, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 00:06:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19800604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekyballerinakate/pseuds/geekyballerinakate
Summary: Eva pretends to be sick to get Jasper to take care of her for the night





	Care

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TricksterKat209](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TricksterKat209/gifts).



Jasper woke up from his slumber to the sound of his phone vibrating on the floor next to his bed. He flipped over onto his stomach and flipped his phone open, seeing that he had a new text from Eva.

“Good evening Jasper, I’m not feeling well. I think I’m going to take a sick day. Care to join me?”

Jasper rolled his eyes and chuckled to himself before typing back “sure, be there in an hour.”

He rolled out of bed, his undead bones cracking as he stretched. If Eva was going to be ‘sick’, he was going to have to take care of her. He packed a few things into his old backpack, and made his way out of his sanctum and down the road towards town. It was late autumn, which meant that nighttime overlapped with the business hours of several stores on the outskirts of LA . He swung by a small flower shop while using unseen passage and picked up a bouquet of red roses, leaving money for them on the counter. He put them in his backpack, then started his journey back up to Griffith Park. Eva had recently shown him where her own sanctum was, and he had spent a few nights there since, perusing her own small library. 

He made his way past the observatory, down to the old Greek theater, and knocked twice on a hard-to-see maintenance door around the back.

“Who is it?” he heard Eva’s soft voice call from inside.

“Jasper. I’ve heard that somebody here is sick?” he replied, dropping his unseen passage and becoming visible once again. He heard rustling from behind the door as Eva undid the several locks and traps that he now knew lined the inside of her sanctum. The door opened a crack, and he saw the white hair, pale skin, and bright blue eyes of his… friend? More than friend? Girlfriend?

Her eyes crinkled from her smile, and she opened the door all the way to let him in. Together they went down the stairs to her main room. Jasper remembered how surprised he was when he saw her sanctum for the first time- every single inch of the place was colorful. She had a small indoor garden with sun lamps in one corner. Different rugs overlapped on the floor, and the walls were each painted a different color- not that you could tell from all the artwork covering them. He kicked off his shoes next to a small table with a lava lamp set upon it at the bottom of the stairs and walked over to her couch, setting his backpack down on it and pulling out the bouquet of roses with a small get well soon card sticking out of them.

“I thought these might… help you recover faster…”

Eva’s face lit up, and she took the flowers from Jasper and smelled them “they’re lovely…thank you Jasper” and give him a light kiss on the cheek. She went into the room she had made into a dining room and pulled out a blown glass vase to put them in.

“I would have brought chicken noodle soup, but, you know… So,” Jasper said, smiling when he noticed the unopened box of tissues placed next to the couch for dramatic effect, “how can I help?”

“Well, people who aren’t feeling well are supposed to rest, right?”

“Right…”

“So, I figured I would have a night where I would stay in, watch my favorite movie, and relax. But, I decided that it would be better if someone was here with me. You know… just in case I get worse” she said, sitting down on the couch and patting the spot next to her.

Jasper smiled and sat down where she had indicated, pulling a blanket out of his backpack before tossing the backpack on the floor behind the couch.

“People who are sick also need to stay warm, right?” he chucked, spreading the blanket over the two of them. 

“Of course, thank you for your consideration… I’m going to play the movie now”

Jasper leaned back into the couch as the opening credits started, and almost immediately choked down a laugh and raised his eyebrows “this… is your favorite movie?”

Eva tucked her legs up onto the couch and brought the blanket up under her chin, “of course it is, have you ever seen it?”

“I- I can’t say that I have”

“Well then I’m doing you a favor, because its amazing. Did you know that I saw this in theaters when it first came out?”

“No… I wouldn’t have guessed that”

“Shhh, its starting”

If you had told Jasper a month ago that he would be sitting next to a pretty girl, one who liked him, watching Singin’ in the Rain with her, he would have laughed in your face… and maybe killed you. But now that it was happening, he couldn’t be more content.

About halfway through the movie, during a song where Gene Kelly’s character was serenading Debbie Reynold’s character, Eva moved her legs so that they were draped over Jasper’s and leaned her head on his shoulder. That was his favorite part of the whole movie. Though he couldn’t say he’d been paying too much attention to it before then. He had spent the whole first half watching Eva- her face reacted to everything, and every once in a while he would catch her quoting it under her breath. Once she cuddled closer to him after that song, “You Were Meant for Me”, he couldn’t see her face anymore, so he actually started paying attention, but the movie seemed a thousand times better from that moment on anyway. He smiled and laid a light kiss to the top of her head.

When the movie was over, Eva knelt beside him on the couch “sooo, what did you think?”

“It was cheesy… but I liked it. And what did you think? Did I do a good job taking care of you- even though its physically impossible for us to get sick and I’m sure that this was just a ruse to get me to cuddle and watch your favorite movie?”

She snuggled in close to him again, wrapping her arm across his chest “You were wonderful. Though-" and she feigned two quiet coughs “-I have no idea what you are talking about…Will you stay the day?”

“What, its morning already?”

“Mhm, and what a lovely morning”

“…I’d love to stay”

**Author's Note:**

> The scene "You Were Meant for Me" from Singin' in the Rain in case you wanted to watch it
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PqsrVQfNYPc


End file.
